


untitled.

by ThetenthtenbeingofTen



Series: Poems and the like [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Illustrated, Poetry, i don't know where this came from, vaguely abusive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetenthtenbeingofTen/pseuds/ThetenthtenbeingofTen
Summary: A little thing I found a while ago in my files. When did I write it? Why? I don't remember... But I decided to share it anyways.Maybe you can help me figure out where this came from.
Series: Poems and the like [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574719
Kudos: 3





	untitled.

You dig in deeper – ever deeper  
You’re the keeper – of my pain  
You say I’m yours, but you’re insane

You hold the key to my cage  
you scream in love, but never rage  
You strip me bare, you say you care  
but you don’t.

You dig in deeper – ever deeper  
Into my flesh.  
You cut me open, you keep hopin’  
that I’ll live.  
But you’re just taking all the love I have to give.

  


**Author's Note:**

> (This pic is an edited version of an inktober entry I made last year, depicting Wei Wuxian from Mo Dao Zu Shi. The poem doesn't relate to this, I only found the image to be fitting)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you liked it, it'd make me super happy to receive kudos or even a comment from you!
> 
> Stay safe!


End file.
